Pansy
by faithjewel
Summary: a companion fic to bittersweet.a short fic about pansy's life and why draco joined the good guys.It takes place before the deathly hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of jkr's characters although I would like to own Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

A/N- This is a companion fic to Bittersweet. I had been toying around with an idea and decided to write it down finally.

This was meant to be a oneshot but I think I'll have to add 2 more chappies.

This fic is about Pansy's life and why Draco joined the good guys.

_**

* * *

**__**Pansy-1**_

Pansy was the sole heir of the Parkinson family fortune.

The papers regularly published the doings of the Parkinson family. Pansy's father Hades Parkinson had enjoyed the attention immensely. He had made his fortune solely on risky investments. Pansy's mother Daisy had been in love with Hades from school and had agreed eagerly to marry him.

Hades, on the other hand had always loved money more and Daisy remained displeased with the fact. She became upset still when Hades had lost some money on a bad investment. He had assured her that it would be the last time that he lost .

It wasn't. Bad luck followed him and he lost almost lost all his fortune. Daisy had started to despise his gentle manner and lack of decisiveness.

He had only 50 galleons and a knut left. Reluctant to ask Pansy's father for help, he decided on a gamble and bet all the 50 galleons, he had kept the knut in his pocket for good luck.

He won.

Instead of apparating to his house he had apparated to a big field where he felt disoriented for a moment. Then when he tried to apparate back to his house, he realized someone had placed a spell on his wand because he couldn't move. He felt someone twist his arm and another hand squeezed his balls.

They found him dead with one hand in the pocket of his jacket, tightly clutching the knut and the other holding onto a cheque for 100,000 galleons in his hand.

At that time, Daisy was pregnant with Pansy . She never could forgive Pansy for her existence and for the fact that Hades had left the entire fortune to his unborn child including the manor. She had been tempted to abort her child but held back because of a law which stated that in case the beneficiaries of the will died prematurely, the entire money would go to the ministry.

* * *

'Pansy, would you like to learn how to dance?' her mother had asked.

She had been eager to please her mother and had readily agreed.

When she had come home, Daisy had demanded to see what she had learnt.When Pansy had shown her the waltz, Daisy snickered at her and said, 'I should have known you'd be ungraceful. Show me again.Clearly, you have not paid attention.'

Pansy was asked to show the dance again and again, till she collapsed on the floor. Daisy got up fro the gaudy looking couch and summoned the elf 'Tika' who magicked pansy to her room.

The same routine was repeated everyday till pansy's seventh birthday when she was informed by her mother that she was marrying again. Daisy became so busy with preparations for her wedding that she forgot to torment Pansy.

* * *

Daisy married Angus Lestrange, brother of Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange had lost out on the family money when he had been captured and Angus had been passed on everything. Daisy had finally got everything she dreamed of. Pansy was also asked to live in 'The Lestrange estate'. She asked for rooms farthest away from her mother. Her mother had stopped noticing her and she intended to keep it that way. Pansy was smart and realized very soon that her mother did not love her.

* * *

'_Pansy, you are growing fatter day by day,no more sweets for you..' her mother scolded._

_She was not allowed dessert or anything she was remotely fond of while her mother used to have huge servings of pudding in front of her._

'_Try it Pansy, try to do it.' her mother had urged her._

_Pansy screwed her eyes shut and tried hard to remember something happy, but she couldn't remember anything that had given her joy even for a moment._

'_You are such a stupid child, you might be a squib for all I know. You don't deserve to be my daughter.'_

_The words had brought tears to her eyes. Her mother had looked at her coldly and instructed 'tika' to take pansy to her rooms. Pansy had been nine and she cried, asking Tika again and again, 'Why does mother hate me so?'_

_Tika had looked at her in the eye and said, 'Be brave, Miss Pansy.'_

_She stopped crying at once. Tika brought some pumpkin pasties for her that night. She relished eating them behind her mother's back._

_The next day she had been able to produce thin wisps of smoke from her wand. Her happy memory had been the pumpkin pasties._

* * *

She was eight when she met Draco Malfoy at a party at the estate. She had thought he was the most beautiful creature she had seen. Those thoughts vanished abruptly when he called to his house elf and asked him to stand upside down. He must have noticed the look of pity on her face because he asked the elf to leave.

He had bragged to her about his 12 broomsticks. Pansy thought him to be silly.

It seemed that _he_ had taken a liking to her company, because he started calling upon her from then on. Once,when he was explaining to her about the '_Wronski Feint_.' Her mother had called her and had berated her in front of him calling her a '_useless ninny_' for forgetting to wake her up from her nap when Draco had arrived. Draco had stepped in and lied smoothly,' Mrs. Lestrange, I had requested Pansy not to disturb you.'

When, her mother had left them alone, he had looked at her with understanding in his face and she knew she had found a friend.

* * *

At Draco's ninth birthday, she had witnessed a scene from a keyhole between him and his father that had made her mother's behaviour towards her seem like affection almost.

_She had been horrified when Lucius Malfoy had taken a cane with and hit Draco with it. Draco didn't seem to be screaming, but when pansy saw his face she realized that he was screaming. Lucius had placed a silencing charm on the room._

She had been invited to stay at Malfoy manor on Draco's birthday and had wanted to give Draco a small emerald that she had charmed, so that it emanated heat when cold and made the bearer feel cool during warm seasons. She had begged Tika to teach her the charm and it had taken her a month to learn it. Her mother had given her a book with unknown information of his favorite quidditch players to gift to him. But the emerald was _her_ gift. She had a great deal of pocket money and had requested Tika to arrange for a precious stone.

_She had run to the next room when Lucius stepped out of his study with Draco in tow. Draco had looked fine and she realized that glamour had been placed on him._

_Later, Pansy had gone to his room where a house elf was rubbing lotion on his back. He had stared at her and she had stared back. He told the elf to leave. Pansy had gone to him quietly and sat down on the edge of his bed. _

'_You can get more comfortable.' Draco had said quietly. She had nodded and lay down next to him. She gave him his gift then, he thanked her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. Draco fell asleep with his arms holding her to him tightly._

Pansy had been unable to sleep and realized then, that the kind of childhood that storybooks spoke about would never exist for Draco and her.

* * *

Tika had come to fetch her at dawn,and with disapproving looks had apparated her to her rooms. Pansy explained to her and Tika had said nothing.

From that moment onwards, Draco and she had been each other's caretakers.

* * *

When Draco's and her letters had arrived from Hogwarts, they had been in her room playing exploding snap. Their families had celebrated. Draco had requested permission from his father to go to France with Pansy. Surprisingly, Lucius had agreed and had given both of them a strange look.

* * *

When they had returned from France, their mothers had seemed even friendlier than usual. Draco had eavesdropped on his parents' conversation and had told Pansy all he heard.

'They want us to get married? But we're only eleven.'

'Don't be dum Pansy, they want us to get married when we grow up.'

'I got that part…' Pansy snapped at him.

'But….'

'We are just friends, I don't like you that way…'she said firmly.

'Same here.'

'They are so stupid.'

'Tell me about it.'

They had made fun of their parents' and their silly dreams that day, giving no more thought to it.

* * *

At Hogwarts, they had gone their own ways. Draco usually hung out with Gregory and Vincent at his sides. She had found other friends in girls. Sometimes, he looked at her and smiled. Sometimes she waved at him. A part of her was annoyed with him for forgetting her and the other missed him so much that she thought she would be his best friend again if he just sat by her side and talked about quidditch.

He took a great deal of pleasure in tormenting the trio. She had no use for them. She had buried herself in schoolwork and desperately wanted to prove herself. When the monthly test results had come out, she was second in transfiguration and potions.But she had tied for first place in defence and charms. Overall she was third. She had been satisfied. Meanwhile Draco had reached the top rung in the Slytherin popularity ladder. Mainly because of the fact that he was a Malfoy and also because he had earned the favor of the Slytherin prefects Fiona Flint and Tristan Adams.

The ache for a lost friend dulled slowly and she found herself getting better marks but not enough to beat Granger. This fact irked her so much that she became vindictive towards the muggleborn.

* * *

First year went by and she found herself in the company of a few girls a year ahead of her during summer. They were far older in mind and body than her. But she found them more interesting than girls in her year. They talked about sex like they were talking about the weather and discussed blowjobs casually. Pansy wasn't surprised. She had learnt early on from 'All you wanted to know about slytherin house.' a lestrange family book that most slytherins were precocious.

She had been dismayed due to her lack of growth. At age twelve she was still skinny and gawky, while her classmates looked like Gryffindor fourth years. The fourth years of her house looked and acted like twenty year old women. She had never been looked at by boys and they had even lesser of a reason to look at her now.

* * *

She had been invited to Dracos' birthday. He'd looked handsome Pansy had admitted to herself.

Then she had seen him with his arms around Fiona's sister Persephone. He had his bare back turned to her, but she could tell it was him. His hair was a dead giveaway. She'd turned around and fled the room after muttering a hasty apology. She'd cried into her pillow, Tika had massaged her back and soothed her with words she couldn't understand.

Then he had showed her the photo of Hades' mother.

She had been beautiful, with deep blue eyes that stared into her soul, long black hair that fell to her waist ,a pert red mouth smirking at her and a slim figure.

Tika had said that _she_ had looked like Pansy when she had been twelve.

Pansy soon found it was useless to cry over her looks, when she could use her brains to perfection. She'd worked harder, learnt newer , more dangerous spells at home.

* * *

Getting higher marks than Granger didn't seem to be an issue anymore. Her main aim became knowledge.

She had only a few friends like her, Fiona, Persephone, Sindra , Orion and Blaise.

* * *

The summer before her third year, her mother had been telling her how ugly she was. She had read about the fattening potion in a textbook and had brewed it. She'd secretly added it to her mother's food.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

In her third year, Marcus Flint had asked her out and she had been so surprised she'd nodded before thinking.

Later when she had looked at herself in the bathroom mirrors, she realized that she had begun to look a bit like her grandmother. She had the same waist length black hair, deep blue eyes and lips. Her figure had the same slight curves.

She had to ask Sindra for help to get dressed. She'd chosen a tight figure hugging black backless shirt and a knee length black skirt with black heels.

Black brought out her complexion, Sindra had said.

Marcus' eyes had glinted when he saw her and she noticed to her satisfaction that many of the slytherin boys were gawking at her including draco.

They had kissed and groped each other under the dim lights of the three butterbeer's.

They had started going out regularly after that. She'd found him funny , of course the fact that he kissed very well was reason enough to date him exclusively.

* * *

She had been invited for Marcus' birthday ball at the Flint mansion. Flint had qualified his NEWTS and was going to attend a business school in the states.

She wanted to look the most beautiful witch there when she heard that the Malfoys' were also invited.

Tika had arranged for a ballgown the colour of her eyes. It had been her grandmothers'. She wore a small opal on her neck that looked as if it were attached to the hollow of her throat. She wore white gloves on her hands.

Marcus had been waiting for her at the stairs,he smiled when he saw her and pulled her in for a deep kiss, both of them were so busy with each other, they didn't hear the doorman announce their names. The guests turned to them. The doorman cleared his throat and they pulled away.

Some of the guests had noticed their display and had laughed, except Lucius who had looked angrily at Draco and Draco who glared at pansy.

* * *

Marcus had pulled her to the balcony after dancing once with her and started kissing her. She pulled away and told him she was thirsty. He went off to get champagne. She stood alone and took a long breath when she felt s hot breath at her neck and a warm hand on her back. She turned to smile at Marcus but saw Draco's amused eyes staring at her.

'What are you doing here?'

'Just want to ask you how you've been.'

'Why do you care?'

'We are best friends Pansy.'

'We ceased being best friends when you stopped talking to me at Hogwarts.'

'Come now, Pansy, Don't be angry.'

'I'm not.'

'You aren't?'

'I would have been angry with you , if I cared for you.'

She saw with satisfaction, the hurt in his eyes.

Then she felt guilty and her heart filled with pity when she saw his face. They knew each other so well, each wound and hurt that they had been burdened with, they had shared.

He turned and she placed a hand at his shoulder. She had apologized and explained to him how she had felt when he had ignored her.

Draco turned and pulled her to him.

Under the stars, they stood holding each other tightly. Then Draco kissed her lightly on one cheek and before she knew it they had started kissing. He was a good kisser, maybe all slytherin boys were she mused, then she thought of Marcus and all the nerves in her body started signaling her to stop. She pushed him away.

'What?'

'Marcus, I'm with him.'

Draco had nodded and turned away from her. She had stood alone and asked herself what she wanted. She wanted _Draco, Draco,Draco._

Her heart had been repeating his name over and over.

Marcus came with a champagne and she blurted out she wanted to break up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-Jkr owns pansy and draco and the world of Hogwarts etc etc.I twist them to suit my juvenile fantasies.**

**A/n-.** This one's a sort of bridge to the next and hopefully last chappie.

Thanks to** namelessxfreak **and** sugarbabe1 **for reviewing

_**

* * *

** _

'When love comes so strong, there is no right or wrong. Your love is your love.'

**** -Westside story

_**Pansy-2**_

Marcus had dropped his glass. He asked her the reason.She shrugged and said that if he was going away so far, there was no point in keeping a relationship.

'You're telling me this now……today's my birthday.'

'Oh yeah, so we can be together today, then tomorrow we can break up again, will that be okay?'

Marcus had stared at her incredulously. Then turned on his heel and walked off. There really was no reason to create such a huge fuss over it, Pansy thought, after all it wasn't like they loved each other or something. It was just plain old snogging.

She sipped the champagne slowly.

* * *

She found Draco's room after the ball and entered. She waited patiently. The door opened and Draco's lean figure stepped inside. 

He muttered '_lumos_' and Pansy smiled at him.

'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to finish what we'd started.'

'What did we start?'

Pansy walked towards him, hips swinging seductively. He narrowed his eyes at her.She walked closer and closer to him till their noses almost touched.

'This.' She leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

He gaped at her, then suddenly pulled her closer and started to kiss her at her neck. She moaned. Draco smirked against her skin.

* * *

They explored each others bodies in the dark, Draco traced the small scar on her calf which she had got when she had been playing over her mothers bed. Her mother had pushed her over and she had fallen on a loose floorboard which had a nail jutting out of it. 

She kissed the scars on his back inflicted by his father.

He turned and looked her with so much desire in his eyes that her breath stopped for a moment.

'I've missed you.' he said quietly.

* * *

'I won't be able to stop,'he panted 

'I don't want you to stop.'

* * *

Pansy looked down at him and said, 'I'm sorry for saying I didn't care about you.' 

He closed his eyes and smiled, then his expression changed to a frown.

'Pansy, you're with Marcus.'

'I'm not.'

'But you said to me that…'

'I broke up with him, just after you kissed me.'

'What did you say?'

'I broke up with him…'

'How did he take it?'

'Not well, but I don't care. The only reason I went out with him was because he was older, funny and he could kiss well. You don't find that combination easily.'

'You are heartless Pansy.'Draco smirked.

'That's why you like me so much.'

'True.'

* * *

Tika came to fetch her. Pansy didn't bother to explain this time, he knew what Pansy had done. 

'Here.'

'What's this Tika?'

'It's a potion Miss Pansy, It helps you to not have babies.'

Pansy had laughed loudly and gratefully accepted the vial.

* * *

At the estate, Pansy saw as little of her mother as possible. Nowadays, it wasn't that hard because Daisy spent most of her time in her rooms, placing glamours on herself to hide her ever increasing form, from her husband.

* * *

At school, word got around that Pansy was dating Draco. People placed bets on how long till Draco dumped her.

* * *

She and Draco went to the Yule ball together. Draco had been annoyed when Potter had been made the school champion, Pansy had found it intriguing and she wondered how he had managed.

* * *

Draco told her of his fears, and she'd listened. Because her mother had made clear of what was expected of her in one of her letters. The time of comfort was over. Voldemort had risen again.

* * *

The summer after fourth year, Pansy had been in her room. Angus summoned her to his study. He'd smiled at her and she'd felt nervous for the first time in years since Daisy had married him. He'd gone straight to the point. 

'Pansy, the dark lord wishes to use the Parkinson Manor for some…….purposes.'

'There's no way I would open up _my_ manor for…'

'_Crucio.'_

Pansy screamed as she felt a thousand needles piercing her body at once.

Angus removed the curse.

'Do you agree?'

'No.'

'Then, I will have to do to Mr. Malfoy, what I have done to you. I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind giving up Draco for….'

'I'll do it.'Pansy knew Lucius woudn't lift a finger if the dark lord forbade him to help Draco.

'Good.'

* * *

The Dark lord had asked for her presence at the manor. The death eaters had celebrated the dark lord's return. She'd locked herself up in her old room. Tika had apparated and told her that Draco wanted to see her. She'd removed the lock from her room and waited patiently for Draco. 

The door flew open and she came face to face with a dark figure. It was a large man with matted grey hair and she could smell filth and sweat.

'Miss Parkinson,' he leered at her 'How enchanting to meet you finally.'

She wished she hadn't worn such a revealing nightgown. The stranger walked towards her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned and ran to the bed, picking up her wand.

Just on cue, Tika appeared.

'Tika, go fetch Draco….'

Tika loked at the stranger and apparated at once.

The stranger looked amused, but his eyes frightened Pansy. Those eyes were remorseless. Pansy raised her wand and muttered _'Stupefy'_

The stranger just laughed as the spell bounced off him.

Thankfully, Lucius and Angus entered the room .

'Fenrir,' Lucius said sharply, 'what are you doing here?'

'Oh, I just came to see Miss Parkinson. I must say, Lucius, your son has admirable taste in women.'

'Get out!'

The coils loosened before Fenrir walked out of the room throwing one last look at Pansy's breasts.

Draco apparated near the fireplace just then with Tika.

Lucius nodded at him, Angus looked oddly at Pansy and they both left.

'Where were you?'

'The dark lord wanted to see me.'

'Why didn't you come?'

'The dark lord wished to see how much of my father was in me. I asked Father to come to you though.'

'I wanted you here.' The anger was evident in her voice.

'I'm sorry pansy.' Draco sighed. She turned to look at him and saw that he had dark circles under his eyes. Her heart melted.

' I forgive you. Stay with me.'

'I can't. Mother wanted me to come home as early as possible. She was angry with my father for bringing me here.'

'Please stay,Draco.'

'I really can't Pansy...'

'Not even when I do this.' She kissed him on his neck, then nipped his earlobe lightly.

His eyes bored into hers.

'A few hours late wouldn't matter, I suppose.' He murmured.

'I thought so,' said Pansy before pulling her nightgown over her head.

* * *

At school, Pansy restrained herself from cursing Umbridge at sight. Even Draco despised her, but he had to keep up appearances in front of her. 

She had almost laughed out in front of the Slytherins when Umbridge made her the member of 'The inquisitorial squad.'

* * *

Angus had written her a letter explaining to her the duties she had to perform now. She'd wanted to go to Dumbledore, but Draco's thought held her back. She realized he would never give up his family, whatever the consequences. She also knew she loved him despite all the consequences. 

She'd received a jolt when she read that death eaters had broken out of Azkaban. She saw Draco's pale face and squeezed his hand under the table.

* * *

At home, she'd spent time with Draco as much as possible. His father's arrest had made him a ghost of his former self. She'd been even more worried when she'd heard Angus say to Daisy that Draco was going to be punished for Lucius' mistakes. 

Draco forbade her to talk of the dark lord in front of him. So she did the only thing possible.

She told his mother all she had heard from Angus.

Narcissa turned pale, then turned her eyes towards Pansy and thanked her.

Pansy made her promise that she wouldn't tell Draco it was she who warned her.

* * *

Draco had stopped visiting for a long time now. She'd woken up many times in the middle of the night shivering. When she went to sleep she dreamt of red eyes and grey matted hair. 

One day she'd woken up on the balcony, cold. She had a very faint memory of her dream; it was more like she didn't want to remember, because all her dreams were nightmares.

Another day she'd woken up to find deep scratches on the door of her room. Her nails seemed longer to her and she'd felt an unusual craving for red meat.

She stopped sleeping or eating.

Tika had cajoled her to have something, but every time she tried to force open her mouth, she'd be filled with the craving for raw meat.

* * *

Tika had pointed out the circular mark on her shoulder. He'd been upset that she'd tattooed herself. 

She hadn't and she found it strangely frightening.

She tried to scrub out the mark, but her skin started bleeding and it was darker than before.

Even when she received eleven OWL's she couldn't feel that sense of accomplishment and pride that came with good marks.Ordinarily her results would've made her happy but she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything for a long time.

* * *

When she'd seen Draco on the train, the sun had briefly shone through the clouds around her. But, the moment passed and she felt even more depressed after seeing Draco's face. He looked shrunken and gaunt. 

Then, Ginny Weasley passed by her without noticing. Draco's eyes were riveted towards her.

Pansy felt as if her heart was being crushed..

* * *

When Blaise had come back after meeting Slughorn, she'd found her opening and watched Draco's features as she mentioned that Ginny was pretty. 

He didn't move a muscle and looked so contented with his head on her lap,that she couldn't help relaxing a bit.

Then Draco had told them of the dark lord trusting him enough for a mission and she tensed again. Even though Blaise had scoffed at him, she knew he wasn't lying about it, he was lying about why he was agreeing to do it. He didn't have the mad devotion of Bellatrix towards the dark lord nor the silly ambitions of his father

Pansy understood now. He was doing this for his family and she'd felt something akin to respect for him.

He was a rare Slytherin because he had _principles_ even if they were twisted, plus he was gorgeous.

The last such Slytherin who had come to Hogwarts had become the Dark Lord. She wondered how she could help Draco.

And the answer came to her instantly.

_'Severus Snape.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r- I am actually a woman who has millions of dollars and therefore have stopped writing about HP but instead write fanfiction, because I adore my books. Are you crazy??

**

* * *

****A/n**- Thanks to **namelessxfreak** for reviewing._

* * *

_

_Pansy -3_

Pansy shivered involuntarily as she waited outside Professor Snape's classroom. The students walked out in pairs or groups laughing and cracking jokes, but they hardly noticed her. 'When you have Daisy as a mother it is better to remain inconspicuous' thought Pansy wryly. Being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend had made it a little difficult though. She watched the students, her eyes narrowed Somehow she resented them for not knowing what was happening outside Hogwarts. Although she knew that they found it easier not to care. She shivered again.

As soon as the last person got out, she knocked on the door.

'Come in'

She walked in, her shivers increasing in frequency. She frowned; she knew it was not normal especially when the other students felt unbearably warm. She glanced at her fingers which had turned blue. She hid them inside the pockets of her robes, hoping Snape wouldn't comment on it.

'Yes, Miss Parkinson?'

'Professor, I need to talk about Draco.'

He motioned for her to close the door behind her. She did so.

As she told him everything she knew, he listened intently even when the quill in his hand kept marking the essays in front of him. Occasionally, he would stop his work and look at her.

When she finished ,breathless after her monologue, he asked her to take a seat and said,

'I am well aware of all these facts, it was very careless of Angus to speak of this to Daisy.'

'Cut the bull shit Professor, I know you don't believe in the Dark Lord's agenda anymore than I. I don't think he believes in it himself, he wants power, and you people give it to him on a silver platter.'

'Righteous anger does not befit a Slytherin, Miss Parkinson. All Slytherins desire power in different ways and you should know that.'

'What the hell do you mean?'

'I know for a fact that you used your knowledge of potions to revenge yourself on your dear, respected mother.' He said _dear_ and _respected_ slowly, smirking slightly.

'Get out of my mind, Professor.'

If he was surprised she knew about leglimency, he didn't show.

'Why did you do that? Revenge? Not just that, that act gave you a feeling of power, of satisfaction. I wonder what Daisy will say when she comes to know……'

'My mother does not know a thing Professor and neither do you, I thought _you_ of all people would care about what happened to Draco just because of this stupid…' she broke down in front of him, all the worry and anger from the past few months culminated into a single emotional upheaval.

He stared at her with unreadable eyes, then said sharply 'Pull yourself together girl.'

She couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes, the dam had burst and now there was no stopping the tide of emotion.

Then, she blacked out.

* * *

She squinted her eyes as she awoke in a spotlessly white room. 

_The Hospital Wing_. _Of course._

She remembered her confrontation with Professor Snape and felt embarassed. This had been the second time she had cried in her entire life .She'd always thought crying was for all the silly wimps, if there was _anything_ like a silly wimp

_Say hello to Pansy the silly wimp_.

She looked at her feet, then realized she was wearing a hospital gown.

Damn. This meant whoever had undressed her must have seen the mark. Most probably Madam Pomfrey.

As she tried to get up from the bed, a tall figure appeared by her bed. He smiled at her, eyes twinkling merrily.

'Professor Dumbledore?'

'You have every right to question if I actually am Professor Dumbledore….'

'No, um… I didn't mean…'

'Never mind Miss Parkinson, I was merely jesting.'

'Oh.'

'How do you feel?'

_How was she supposed to feel?_

'Fine.'

'Excellent. Are you not curious to know how you ended up in the Hospital wing?'

_No_.

'Yes.'

' Professor Snape was quite ……_flustered_.' She snorted. _As if Snape ever got flustered_. Professor Dumbledore smiled 'When you passed out, he immediately flooed me and I notified Madam Pomfrey who reached the dungeons and tried to revive you before insisting you be brought here. '

She bit back a retort about how competent she thought Madam Pomfrey was. Having had enough experience with Daisy's punishments, she knew Pomfrey didn't know half of what Tika knew.

As if reading her mind, Dumbledore said,'Madam Pomfrey is an able healer, Hogwarts is lucky to have her.'

Pansy kept her face neutral.

'That is why she was concerned when she saw that mark on your shoulder, she hasn't seen anything like it before.'

_Fuck_

'Really?'

'Yes. So she asked me what I thought.'

'Hmmm'

'Would you like to know what I think?'

_Get to it you barmy old man._

'Yes'

'I think you are in deep danger.'

_This much is obvious_, _You are spending too much time with Trelawney._

'Really?' she couldn't help smirking.

Dumbledore smiled at her.

'Have you had any craving for red meat Miss Parkinson?'

She was tempted to say no, but had a feeling he would know she was lying, so she nodded slightly.

He frowned.

'I would like to discuss this with your Head of House present. He will be along in a few minutes. Please stay here.'

* * *

Snape walked in and sat on a comfortable looking armchair at the foot of Pansy's bed. 

'I hope you are feeling better?'

She smiled at him warily and nodded. She didn't know why she trusted Snape more than Dumbledore. Probably because he was her Head of House.

'Now that Professor Snape is here, tell me how you got that mark?'

Pansy stiffened,'I don't know. One day I got up and it was there.'

'Kindly show us, Miss Parkinson.'

When she hesitated, Snape gave her a look that said _get it over with_.

She pushed down the part of the hospital gown covering her shoulder. Snape started when he saw it and Dumbledore frowned.

Snape looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

'Miss Parkinson, Have you ever come across a man called Fenrir Greyback?'

'He was there at a d..' she caught herself in time.

Professor Dumbledore caught her slip, she could tell, but ignored it.

'I shall tell you about his family history. If you would like to listen.'

Snape nodded his assent, Pansy gave a shrug.

'Fenrir Greyback, is a descendent of Lycaon, the first werewolf of the world. What do you know about Lycaon Miss Parkinson?'

'Just that he was a tyrant and was cursed by the Gods for giving them human meat as food.'

'That much is true, however, there are more details to it. Lycaon found that he became even more strong and powerful. He used it to his advantage, terrorizing people wherever he went. The gods curse was not just restricted to full moon nights, he could change into a wolf at any time. Even though he had no control over it,he could feel a transformation coming and embrace it. I imagine that made it less painful. He gave full surrender to the wolf, but he did have the same requirements as a man. He was fond of good food on a plate, to be eaten with a fork and knife. He enjoyed reading books. In other words, he was also an artist enjoying the beautiful things in life, appreciating them and then…..'Dumbledore smiled grimly, 'mutilating them.'

'He fell in…… love with a witch who was very much into the dark arts.' Pansy stifled her amusement behind her hands_. Fell in love indeed, lust was more like it. _

'She made it possible for him to infect others as well, the gods were forced to intervene, they could not completely remove the curse so they cast another curse, one that would bind him to his wolf form once a month. '

'He had an heir who was like him in every way and so the curse has lived on.'

_Get to the point you_.

'What has it do with me Professor?'

'The witch was very angry when no other man approached her for….er……favours, she also felt cold and panicked when she was kept away from fresh air, no fire could warm her soul and no garments could soothe her skin, she was bound, she found out that he had left a mark on her neck, how I do not know, it was his dynasty's mark. Since then it has been the mark of the mates of the werewolves that have come.'

Pansy's heart sank. 'The mark on my shoulder…' she faltered.

'It is.' Dumbledore said gently.

She closed her eyes, bile rising in her throat.

* * *

Professor Snape stood by her as soon as she opened her eyes. 

'Tika,' she whispered.

He nodded. He had been to enough death eater meetings to know that Tika was her house elf.

'Thank you.' She whispered 'Don't tell mother anything yet.'

* * *

Pansy concealed the mark on her shoulders with glamour charms when Draco came to her. But every time she tried to tell him, she would shrink back and talk about something else.

* * *

Dumbledore had told her that they would do anything in their power to protect her, revealing _nothing _in his expression. She didn't feel comforted. She had been alone her entire life and she was in this mess alone. 

_Alone_

* * *

Snape offered to teach her occlumency to protect her mind from the nightmares. She laughed out loud on his face. 

_Occlumency_, as if Greyback would try to pry her mind.

He wanted an _heir_ from her.

'Don't you know how I give him an heir Professor?' she had asked batting her eyelashes.

He had colored up and had threatened her with detention. She had laughed again. Professor Snape _blushing_ or was it anger. Whatever it was, it was hilarious.

* * *

She didn't miss Dumbledore's or Snape's concerned looks at mealtimes. She got so tired of their pity that one day she looked up and winked saucily at the headmaster. He looked down immediately and resumed his eating, but she could swear he had almost laughed.

* * *

She spent hours in the library, poring over books, tearing out pages which might help her in her research. Somehow as the year began drawing to an end, she kept feeling a sense of the inevitable. She learnt spells to ward off a werewolf; she began wearing silver jewellery, anything that would protect her a little while longer.

* * *

She was jolted from her musings as she heard someone crying in the girls bathroom, _Moaning Myrtle's_ bathroom no less, and it sounded like a boy, as she stepped inside she saw unmistakable grey eyes staring back at her. He started, she moved away fast, knowing he would not appreciate this breach of privacy. She felt guilty for not worrying about him. She felt his footsteps and she ran fast towards the dungeons with him following her. She collided with a tall figure. 

'Miss Parkinson, do see where you are going. 'Snape's harsh tones faded as blackness enveloped her, she turned around in time to see Draco looking back at her.

* * *

'Damn it Pansy! Why didn't you tell me?' 

'You have enough problems of your own.'she replied icily.

'Snape knew, Dumbledore knew. Pansy I'm supposed to be your boyfriend.'

'I said you have enough problems…..'

'But I'm worried about you…'

'You aren't Draco, you didn't notice when I stopped eating, you didn't notice when I was _detained _in Snape's labs. You never bothered to question. But you know what bothers me the most? The fact, that you didn't trust me with your secrets when you think I should trust you with mine. You're a bloody hypocrite.'

He stared at her tiredly, shoulders sagged and hollows under his eyes.

'I _can't_ Pansy.'

'I can't _either._'

'Pansy..'

'Go away,'

He walked away, never once looking back.

She was thankful that he didn't, because he would've seen her face crumple up with emotions.

Snape came to give her a calming draught. He spoke to her in his usual snarky manner, but his eyes spoke of his understanding.

And for the first time in months Pansy was glad he knew.

* * *

She was careful not to look at Draco, but she literally had to control her eyes, her hands trembled to comfort him when he let the mask covering his vulnerability slip off when he thought no one noticed.

* * *

Pansy agreed to Professor Snape's offer to teach her occlumency. She progressed rapidly, because _there wasn't much she held dear_ as Snape put it. 

'That's where _all_ slytherins have an advantage, they care about nothing but themselves and power. However this is also very predictable because slytherins are _always _used to suppressing their emotions.'

_Nothing much I hold dear except myself and…. Draco_.

* * *

She heard Snape and Dumbledore arguing in Snape's office. 

'I can't do that Albus. How dare you ask me that?

To do….'

'You have to do this. The light must prevail therefore Harry must still have your support. You can do that only when Voldemort gives you his trust.'

'I will not hold myself to the vow, I would rather….'

_Crash.._

She had dropped her wand and the noise it made echoed in the dungeons. She ran as fast as she could, out of the dungeons into the fresh air outside.

Although she knew they would find out it was her. Slytherin rule book, _flight first fight later_.

* * *

'How much did you hear?' 

She turned around and faced Snape, she knew he was probing her mind and she let him. He saw what she had heard and immediately stopped. He frowned at her but didn't say anything.

The exams were coming nearer and today Dumbledore wasn't sitting at the teacher's table, out of habit she scoured the Gryffindor table, no Harry Potter.

_Is there a connection_, she couldn't help wondering

* * *

Dinner got over and Draco hadn't attended again. She was worried. As she walked to her dorm, she felt a slight breeze at her elbow and she shivered. She hurried towards her bed and covered herself up with a blanket.

* * *

She started out of her sleep, something was very wrong. She could feel the hairs on her arms standing up on end and she was freezing. 

Calm down. She told herself.

'Pansy.'

'Yeah Millicent.'

'They're here.'

'Who's here?'

'The death eaters of course.'

Millicent stated it like _' I like chocolate of course.'_

_Damn._

'What about the others? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?'

A deep voice spoke. 'Because I told her not to.'

She'd heard that voice only once before and she could never forget it.

_Fuck._

* * *

A/n- I know I said this would be the last chappie, but the next one will be….hopefully. 

What would I do without hope in my life! **Please keep hope going by reviewing. According to stats this story had 116 hits. You can _review_, just a small word of encouragement or advice, please**.


	4. Chapter 4

'Because I told her not to.'

She'd heard that voice only once before and she could never forget it.

_Fuck._

* * *

"What are you doing here?"she asked calmly as if the most feared werewolf known wasn't standing in front of her.

Fenrir Greyback laughed."I am here for is time"

"I would stay back if I were you" said Pansy."Can't you find women your own age and _breed_?"

_Oh shut up Pansy,what the fuck are you doing!_

He advanced towards her and he was right in front of could smell on his putrid breath,blood and pain of the people he had wounded.

_Don't flinch_.she thought to herself

She smiled at him,"I can smell that you have already had dinner"

"I find that red heads have an extraordinary flavor,although I did not get the time to have my fill." He licked his fingers.

"Speaking of dinner, I'm hungry."she stated matter of factly."_For food_"

"If I do come with you,how do you expect me to live with you?I don't eat human flesh.I like good normal food.I prefer luxurious clean beds,beautiful mansions and I don't like being a nomad.I won't be very happy with you,and I don't think that would be conducive to your future heirs."

He grinned at could see his teeth stained with blood and dirt.

_Eeeewwww. Talk about oral hygiene._

"You will be a breeder,that is all that is required of you"

"A breeder?I am not a ,my family has had very bad mothers,what's to say that I wouldn't get rid of them..."she trailed off.

"I would have you put under imperious of course,but I would like you to be aware of me when I mount you, till you serve your purpose and provide me with a litter"

_What?LITTER!In your dreams_

She said "I've known how to beat the imperious since I was 9 of having a crazy mother"

_Think Pansy,Think._

She leaned forward ,their mouths were nearly touching but not quite. She looked up at him,and gave a coy held her gaze but she could hear his breathing get heavier.

_Now's the time Pansy._

She though about the death of her father,her mother's taunts,the innumerable men who came in to see her mother and had tried to fondle her when she was just a the hate she had ever felt,she directed into a single point in her head.

"_CRUCIO._"

Taken by surprise,Fenrir Greyback snarled like a dog,his arms pinned to his body started contorting,his eyes bulged and he looked at Pansy with a rage so strong,she nearly lost her focus,but she forced herself to remember,everything that had made her feel angry,fearful and desperate and she focused those feelings yet again.

"So very _Slytherin_ of you, I merely have to turn into a werewolf to let this pain turn into a pin prick,the change has begun already.."

Fenrir Greyback's hands were growing ,his nails were growing even larger, and his eyes turned red.

"Who do you think will save you from me Pansy?Its inevitable."

"Dumbledore will never let you touch a student of Hogwarts"

But the fact that Fenrir Greyback was here,made her realize, something was terribly wrong.

"That old geezer, _dead_ Pansy"he grimaced with the pain.

She gasped."That's not possible."

"Draco Malfoy made it possible,that bloodless piece of meat ,this was all the dark lord's plan. And you are part of it,My dear Pansy" his voice caressed her name."You are the only descendent of the first werewolf mate _Kanya_ .And since I am the only descendent of _lycaon_, you and I were meant to the dark lord found out,he summoned me and told me of his plan for you and progeny would be pure,they would be wizards and would be the perfect soldiers for him,Pansy,that's why you have the mark,its the mark of the mate,that is your destiny."

Pansy lowered her wand,"I don't believe it."

"You can see it,I believe Severus has been teaching you Leglimency and Occlumency".

"How do you know?"

"Severus never worked for Dumbledore,he devoted himself to the dark lord. Infact, he killed Dumbledore today. He would be getting his reward, and you are mine. And you can see the truth yourself,my mind is open to you."

_"Leglimens."_

And she saw immediately that he was speaking the saw herself ,as the many witches before her,succumbing to the saw them discarded after their purpose was served .She saw them dying painful deaths during labour and the ones who survived were shunned by their own eyes clouded but she blinked and asked him "So this is destiny"

He laughed"This is your destiny. The transformation will complete and we will be together as one"

She could see his transformation was almost complete,his face was the only thing human left.

His face started transforming rapidly.

She stood quite still,then laughed.

She opened the windows closest to her, climbed on the window sill and waited for him to see,he jumped towards her,his jaws snapping,she leaped off the window.

The wolf's eyes locked on hers with anger,She laughed at him,and she screamed out loud with joy _"My life is my own."_

He stood there howling at the wind in howls and her laughter interspersed with the other sounds of the events that were being played out in Hogwarts that night.

She could feel the wind on her body,she discarded her clothes,she wanted to feel the air,the cold on her naked body,for the last closed her eyes,imagining the wind that caressed her to be Draco.

_Draco Draco Draco._

And she took her final breath before hitting the ground

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at his mother,his eyes begging her to take back the words she had just said."It can't be true,she can't be gone"

She looked at him ,tears flowing down her cheeks.

He held his mother and broke down .


End file.
